In the past, items, such as ventilating tubing and cables, have been supported by makeshift means, such as spads and other fasteners driven into the roof or sidewall of the mine and, as the result of which it has not been possible to provide secure support and sufficient clearance along the sidewalls and often, such tubing and cables would collide with the head of the miner.